A Journey To Mobius
by IvanTheHedgehog
Summary: Ivan had never expected this to happen; such an event was beyond his imagination. He has always dreamed of meeting Sonic and the gang, but what happens when he actually gets the chance to do so? Follow Ivan on his Journey to Mobius and all the scenarios he encounters! Rated T for language. OCxAmy, OCxOC, and other pairings that will be revealed later in the story. AU
1. Chapter 1

A Journey to Mobius

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Sonic. I only own my OCs**.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

(Ivan's POV)

It all started on a hot summer day in the year of 2014. I was coming back from getting some nice fresh air while I'm riding my bike. After about an hour of bike riding, I decided to visit my uncle since I have time to visit him before I head home. I rode my bike down to my uncle house when I went inside, and strangely, I didn't see my uncle anywhere.

"Uncle Josh, are you home?" No response. _'Hmm, he must be in the basement working on a new project.' _Oh right, did I mention my uncle is a scientist? He's a bit deranged and eccentric, but I wouldn't say that he's a mad scientist.

I went down the stairs to my uncle's lab. Seriously, this guy could be the next Leonardo da Vinci; he has sketches of machines literally EVERYWHERE. Along with the abundance of sketches, there are several contraptions that I can't even understand. I find some of his creations to be rather interesting. There's the machine that creates a ball of electricity, a simple volcano structure that reacts with baking soda, or so I thought. The volcano structure was filled with ACTUAL lava; how he was able to contain lava inside the structure without it collapsing in on itself is beyond my comprehension. I have to admit, I found that to be pretty damn awesome. I continued walking through the basement, and I saw two rather large chambers; one was empty and the other one had a small hedgehog in it.

'_I wonder why that hedgehog is in there'_ Letting the curiosity getting the better of me, I stepped inside the empty chamber to inspect it. Suddenly, the entrance closed automatically.

"Wha-what the?! Help! Uncle where are you?! HELP!" I'm panicking at this point and I start to fear for my life. I hear footsteps in the shadows. It was my uncle.

"Ah thank god you're here. Can you get me out of here" My uncle began to cackle.

"Ah Ivan, I knew you might come to visit today, so I decided to surprise you. So, what do you think of your personal chamber?" My uncle sneered.

"Your surprise sucks uncle, now please get me out of here." I pleaded.

"Silence! I was doing some tests for my new fusing machine that I had built recently. I just need one more key component. My calculations tell me that I need a human sized specimen for this machine to work." He looked at me as if he was scanning me.

After he was finished looking at me, he grinned. "Hmm, you seem to be the perfect size for this experiment."

"Did you ever think of going inside the chamber yourself? I mean, we're about the same height and weight." My uncle shook his head in exasperation.

"Because I can't turn on the machine from the inside you fool! Seriously, I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were this stupid. Now then, shall we begin our test?" My uncle went over to the control panel that was connected to the two pods. I see him push a few buttons, and then a big red button pops up.

'_That is so fucking cliché.' _I say to myself. He pushed the red button as he cackled like a madman. I start to hyperventilate as I hear the deep hum of the machine coming to life. The noise gets louder and louder and a bright light shines at the top of the chamber. The light gets brighter and brighter and I'm thinking that I'm about to die, but then there was…nothing. It was as if the machine broke down. I sigh in relief, but then a searing pain shoots throughout my entire body and I collapse. As I writhed in agony, some sort of wormhole appeared in the center of the chamber and began to suck everything in the basement like a vacuum. Eventually, I'm sucked into the portal and when I go through it, I'm in the sky; roughly 1,500 feet above the ground. At this point, I didn't think there was anything I could gain from screaming or being afraid. I knew I wouldn't survive this fall. When I see the ground becoming more visible as I plummet, I see that my hands changed. It looked like there was…was it fur? I disregarded it as a hallucination and looked up, and then, all I saw was darkness.

**A/N: So, what did you think? If you want more, leave a review and I'll get started on the next chapter. Thanks for reading the first chapter of A Journey to Mobias!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Mobius

**A/N: Oh my god I am so sorry that I took so long to update! I was on vacation and I got caught up in all the fun. There's also the whole thing with school starting, and that didn't give me any time to finish this. I am really, really sorry. I promise to have a steadier update pattern. Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

(Ivan's POV)

After what seemed to have been hours of agonizing torture in my dreams, I start to regain consciousness.

Wait a minute…

I'm alive?!

I shot up into a sitting position and I had a splitting headache.

"Ugh my head..." I groaned. When the pain died down, I noticed that I was on a bed; a bed isn't a place you normally wake up at after falling from the sky. Hell, falling from the sky isn't normal either! I look around and the room I'm in looks very similar to a hospital. I try to get out of the bed, but my whole body was aching in response to my sudden movement.

"Oh, you're awake." I heard a woman say.

"Hey, take it easy there, buddy." She offered me a bottle of water. "Here, I brought you some water."

"Oh thanks" I reached out to her to take the bottle of water, but then I saw my hands. _'Nonononono NO this CAN'T BE REAL!'_ I ask the mysterious woman for a mirror, and she hands me one.

"SWEET MOTHER TERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ!" **(A/N: If you get the reference, you're awesome.)** I shrieked and jumped back. I didn't even care that I felt like I was being dipped into a pool of lava when I did that; the shock of seeing what I had become was far greater than the pain. I apprehensively look at the mirror again, and I look like a cross between a human and a hedgehog. I stare at the mirror quizzically for a few moments, and then I remember how I ended up like this. My uncle experimented on me, and it worked! I became a hedgehog. However, I didn't believe it; I didn't WANT to believe it. I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face, thinking that this was nothing but a dream. That didn't work. I tried pinching myself, and that didn't work either. I've come to the conclusion that I am not dreaming and that all of this is real.

Well shit…

"What…What's happened to me?" I ask the woman with a shaky voice. I look up at her and see that her face is beet red. I raise an eyebrow at her, but then I see her eyes trail down.

I wasn't wearing any clothes.

My face could very much pass for a tomato at the realization. I quickly grabbed a blanket and covered myself with it. After I cover myself up, I look at the woman and look her up and down. She has emerald eyes, short pink hair, and a cute red dress. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Um…sorry about that. If you don't mind me asking, how long I was out?" I ask.

She clears her throat, clearly still recovering from seeing me in my birthday suit. "You were out for quite a long time, buddy. About a week or so, give or take a few hours."

"Wait, how did you find me in the first place?"

"Okay, where do I begin? I believe it started around noon. I was reading a book from the Hunger Games series, but then I hear a rather girlish scream not that far from where I live." My face reddens in anger when she says that my scream was feminine.

"I look outside the window and I saw you falling from the sky. I also saw…some sort of portal close as you fell. I ran outside toward you as fast as my legs could take me, but I didn't make it in time before you landed. When you landed, there was a HUGE-" She spread out her arms for emphasis. "explosion. With an explosion like that, I thought you were dead. Surprisingly, when I checked for a pulse, I felt one. After I checked for a pulse, I noticed that you were…well…" She didn't continue, as she was too flustered to continue what she was saying.

"Naked…" I finished. I motioned her to continue.

"Well that and your head is stuck to the ground, it took me a while to pull you out, then I took you back to my house to patch you up, and you're lucky that you didn't suffer from any permanent and serious damage. I'm amazed that you didn't even break a bone. All you got were some small scratches, bruises, and a slight concussion."

I look at my reflection in the mirror, eyeing the bandages around my head. "Yeah I didn't notice the bandages around my head. Can I take them off?"

"Sure, let me help you with that." She pulled over a stool for me to sit on and slowly removed the bandage. I look at the mirror as she's removing the bandages. Since she was taking her sweet time, my mind wandered away from what was going on. When I saw that the bandages were almost completely off of my head, I begin to wonder whether my hair would be the way it was before or spiky. When the bandages were off, I saw that my hair was short and spiky. My bangs were slicked back, unlike back when they were over my forehead.

"Damn, I look good." I flash one of those cheesy salesmen smiles and I hear the girl laugh at my antics.

Amy suddenly gasped. "Oh sorry, where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Amy Rose. And before you ask where you are, you are in Mobius."

I held my hand out for her to shake. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Amy. My name is Ivan. Also, Mobius?"

Amy grabbed a hold of my hand and shook it. "It's our planet's name." Then, I began to think about why my uncle created his little contraption in the first place. Thinking about it gave me a serious headache, so I just dropped it.

I saw Amy's face redden once more. "Um…We should probably get you some clothes."

I just chuckled and rubbed the back of my head. "Thiiiiiis just got awkward…"

Amy started to twiddle her thumbs. "I was planning on going to the mall today to see if there were any clothes I liked, and since you clearly have no clothes, maybe you could tag along. Are you up for it?"

"Sure I'll go with you! However, what are we going to do about the no clothing situation? Should I just bring the blanket? I don't want to walk around in my boxers."

"I guess that'll have to do. Granted, it'll still be weird, but honestly, we shouldn't give a fuck about what people think, right? You're in need of clothes and I can see you want them _now_." I widened my eyes when she cursed. How could someone who looks so innocent have a foul mouth like that?

Amy put on her shoes and grabbed her bag. "Come on let's go!" I smirked and put on some boots she had lying around. They looked rather feminine, but I didn't care. I looked _good_ in them.


End file.
